A Tale from Colby County
by IrishKitten
Summary: Slight AU. John Reid doesn't believe in guns. What if, he traveled around with someone who did. Someone who had his back while he was off serving justice.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale from Colby County

Hello everybody. So I decided to write this because I loved the new movie and I thought they did a great Job. Except for Rebecca's character. While it was, I suppose realistic. She bothered me and every other woman I talked to. So here is my spin on the Movie. Very AU, and added scenes. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to lone ranger.

On board the passenger train from San Francisco two people stood out in the crowd of the rowdy car where they sat. A man, tall and broad at the shoulders, and dark blonde hair that came down to his ears with a slight wave took up so much room on the small train bench, that had the person next to him been any larger they wouldn't have fit.

His companion looked like a young boy or a short man with dirty brown breeches and a worn leather hat pulled over the face to block out the sun as he slept. A belt wrapped around the waist where the once white shirt was tucked in. There was a gun tucked into the belt and another wrapped around the thigh and small knives hidden all over. The bench opposite held (only?) one elderly lady, where normally two would have sat, and a pair of dust covered boots.

The box car was loud with gospel singing as the dark clad people throughout the cabin sang with Bibles tucked in front of them. One woman with a slight crooked smile came to the large blonde man's side and prodded. "Won't you sing with us young man? God's grace would shine on you if you did." She held up her tattered gray Bible and gave another smile.

The blonde man looked up from the small black book he had been reading with a large genuine smile of his own. It reached to his bright blue eyes that did not seem to mind the interruption. "That's all right Ma'am," he held up the book clasped in his hand, "this is my bible right here." He gave her another smile, which only served to confuse the woman as to whether or not he was serious.

"We're Presbyterians!" She said the words with such force that it sounded more like a defense than a statement.

"No thank you ma'am, I will stick with this."

With a last disappointed look she wandered back over to her seat. The man went back to his book, reading the well-worn words of John Locke. Still his companion slept.

A noise disturbed him from his book; a repeating thud. Looking around and out the window, a man's shadow was moving up the train, running on top of the cars. His eyebrows went up in puzzlement as anyone could have easily just gone from car to car on the inside.

With this thought in mind the man stood. He hesitated a second to decide whether or not to wake his slumbering companion. Deciding that there wasn't anything really wrong he left her there to sleep and went out the cabin door.

He stepped easily across the gap where the cars where connected and onto the next boxcar, which had been fitted to hold the prisoners on this run. He looked around but he could no longer see nor hear the man who had been on the roof. Still, he turned to the barred door in front of him and peered in through a slightly open look-hole.

Inside, he saw and the room in shambles what looked like two dead men chained to the floor. He took a step back and looked for a way in. The door was locked and he did not have the key. To his left he saw an axe placed for emergencies. Thinking that there was no time like the present, he grabbed the axehandle and two swift swings with his thick arms broke through the door. Axe still raise he charged in.

He stopped short in surprise. He had not expected anyone to be armed let alone with the gun pointing straight at his head. Looking past the gun he noticed the man: Butch Cavendish, half of his purpose for being on this train.

He had been charged with helping transport this villainous man to Colby Texas, but now he stood with the man pointing the gun at his head. This was unfortunate. Lee was definitely going to kill him for sure for not waking her before he left; that is if Cavendish did not first. He dropped the axe and lifted his hands in surrender.

To the surprise of both John and Cavendish, the other man he had believed to be dead earlier now held a gun upon Cavendish. The Indian had his face covered in black and white paint and he wore some type of woven-beaded breast place. It marked the tribe he belonged to, but John didn't know enough to know which.

The two men on the floor were completely focused on each other and he noticed Butch had dropped his gun directly at his feet. He pick up the gun listening as the Indian talked, thinking the man honestly did not make much sense, but it was plain enough to see that the man meant to kill Cavendish right here. Being outside jurisdiction, this was something that did not sit well with John.

He took a step back and pointed the gun at the Indian. "I cannot allow you to do that. I have been newly appointed as the district attorney of Colby County, and I plan to see this man there to receive Justice to the full extent of the law."

He was confident and slightly proud that he had handled the situation without the aid of his companion, whom for reasons unknown, believed him incompetent in anything beyond reading. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and gestured Cavendish back into the chains. As he watched the man close the irons around his own wrist, John heard a noise and felt a draft from behind.

Wincing he turned around, knowing whatever caused it could not be good. The boxcar door had slid open revealing at least ten armed men on horseback. He had completely forgotten about the man on the roof. He dropped the gun and held his hands up in surrender once again.

The next thing he knew he was the one chained the floor, watching as Cavendish road away with the men. Suddenly his companion burst into the cabin. The hat was no longer on revealing long blonde hair in a lose braid and soft feminine features screwed up into a scowl.

Before he could blink she had a pistol out and was firing out at the departing horsemen. She stopped after she emptied her chamber. Her scowl, if possible, deepened and holstered her pistol and strode into the car looking directly at John.

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't shoot you in the foot." Her voice which should have been soft, was a low growl.

He held his bound hands up in a placating gesture. "I didn't think that there was reason... and I know you were tired after-."

"Reason? Reason?! I told you to wake me if anything happened, and whenever you go off on your own something always happens. So you up and get yourself chained to the floor, while one of the most damning criminals this side of the country rides off after being reunited with his gang." She gave him one hard look before turning back the way she had come.

"Lee, Lee! Where are going?" he yelled after her.

She did not even turn as she answered him. "To stop this damn train before we all die."

With that she grabbed one of the side ladders and clambered onto the roof. He heard her footsteps pound across the roof then they were gone.

He jerked helplessly and the chains binding him to the floor. "Steel enforced, any attempt at escape would be futile." He knew they would be. The whole boxcar had been designed to hold prisoners. Lawyers would have no chance.

Movement from his right drew his eyes. The Indian had managed to get his hands on the broken axe head that he had used to break in. He watched incredulously as the painted man pried up part of the floorboards that held his chains.

Nodding, the man gathered his chains and stood up. Hope sprang into John, he could get out of this mess and help Lee with the train. He held his hands out.

Lee was furious as she ran across the roof of the train cars. She was more mad at herself then she was at John. She had known the man now for almost five years now, and she had learned very early on that he had a horrible tenancy to land himself in trouble wherever he went.

She gritted her teeth as she jumped the gap between the last boxcar and onto the first rack car, with all the lumber to fuel the engines, and stumbled on the wood.* As she got to her feet, the town of Colby and the train station passed by in a flash. The crowd at the station scattered in different directions as people realized that train was not stopping.

She took off running again, going much slower as she made sure not to trip herself on the uneven piles of wood. As she came to the end of the car she paused to gather herself before she jumped to the next one. The passenger cars and box cars where much easier since she could just take the gaps at a running jump, these racks forced her to stop and throw herself to the next car.

Two of the rack cars down, she only had this last one before she was at the engine. After she had landed she pulled out her six shooter, reloaded it, and crouched till she got to the engine car. She was only slightly nervous about one of Cavendish's men being there controlling the train. Her true worry was that there wasn't.

As she came to the end of the rack car she scanned the engine quickly; there was no one there. She holstered her gun and jumped down moving to the controls. She let out a low curse: the control levers and shifters had been chained together in high gear and full speed ahead.

She made a full circle scanning the cabin to see if there was any way to get the chains off, but found nothing. In normal circumstances, given a couple minutes she could get the chain off, but the problem for her was that she didn't know how to work the engine and she didn't have the time to learn.

In the distance, she could see a group of men who were working, laying down tracks. In minutes the train would reach them and crash. She scanned the console once more, she notice a red handle that wasn't bound in chain.

Having never seen a train engine room before, she could only guess at its use. She sent up a small prayer and jerked the handle down sharply with both hands. There was a harsh jolt and a tremble ran through the train. She had guessed right. The emergency break.

It still wouldn't do too much good but it may buy a couple more minutes. She hoped that's all it took. Turning around she scrambled back up the rack car and make her way quickly across. She watched as a man scrambled off his horse and onto the train at the first boxcar.

She leapt across a gap, not pausing to regain her balance and half falling as she ran across the next car. And as she came to another, she didn't pause before she jumped. She landed on her feet but stumbled as the piece of wood beneath her rolled under her weight. She felt her ankle twist.

She gritted her teeth and pushed herself back up, forcing herself to run. She was being extra careful not to fall again, but not slowing her pace either. She came to the next gap and jumped. Her ankle gave out and she fell heavily to the roof, winded. She scrunched her face in pain, waited for a second, then pushed herself up once more and limped to the end of the box car till she came to the edge and swung down on the ladder hopping down the rungs using her arms and her uninjured foot.

Finally off the ladder she had to dodge the Indian as he moved to where she had just been standing. She made the small leap to the other platform, grabbing on to the ladder as she landed so that she didn't fall again. She turned to stand next to the man whom she had seen jump on the train.

"What's wrong with the latch?" she shouted so she could be heard by all.

"Its jammed!" John shouted back to her. He grunted in surprise as the Indian suddenly swung under the hitch. John looked back up to Lee.

"What happened with the engines?"

She shook her head as she watched the man below arrange himself into whatever position he was trying to get. "The gears were all chai-." She looked up and froze in horror as she watched as John began to drift away from her.

His face soon took on the same look of panic. "Lee…" she heard him whisper as he moved further and further away. Apparently the latch had given and with it John. He had been on the wrong side with the engines, and was headed to the inevitable crash. Twin cries of "John" echoed after his diminishing figure. Ignoring the man beside, she turned from the departing engines in a rush. There wasn't anything she could do to help but she had to at least try.

Curses flew from her lips as she turned and jerked the door behind her open. Some luck at least had held and this was the stock car where the horses where kept, and she could already feel the train slowing down.

There were only four horses in this car, and she spotted Lan, her beautiful deep brown stallion standing in the middle of the floor. She moved to the side of the crate and with a hard shove flung the side door open large enough for a horse to fit through.

Lan had no saddle but he did have his bit in and she threaded in the reins and clambered on his back, her injured ankle only giving a little trouble. She waited for a moment until the train had slowed enough for Lan to get off safely. As it were, he still had to jump and land in a full gallop. She pulled him to a stop about ten feet from the slowing train. She looked up just in time to watch two of the cars come crashing together about half a mile away.

She pressed her heels into Lan's side and they rushed to the crash. She glanced at movement over her right shoulder and watched as a group of horsemen came around the crawling train and off toward the wrecked train. Leading them was the man who had been standing with her on the train.

Looking at him now she didn't know how she had missed it earlier. He looked so similar to John, and with all the stories he had ever told her of his childhood, she should have realized that it was his brother Daniel.

Dan had the same dark blonde hair, almost brown, just with a little more curl. Had the same jaw line, though he stood slightly shorter then John would, but he held himself and moved like that of a man who knew what he was about.

She turned her eyes from the riding party and looked once more towards the looming wreckage stopping a few feet short of one of the cars to watch the dust settle. She dismounted from her horse as the men rode up beside her.

Only Dan, John's brother got off his horse and followed her into the settling dust and smoke. She heard more then saw Dan gesture for the men to canvas around the wreck for his brother. She made her way through the wreckage he followed her through the opening between the two cars.

She walked steady but it was easy to tell she was favoring her left ankle. As she ducked around a beam sticking out of the ground she heard coughing and the sound of someone shifting in the dirt, then a groan. She made her way towards the sounds when she saw a tall figure stand slowly to his feet. "Reid?" she cursed silently in her head when she realized she had left her saddle on the train. It held most of her medical supplies, which were useless back on the train.

She closed the distance between them and stopped him from leaving the ground. "You hard case! Stop moving so I can see what you've done to yourself now." She growled at him, accent thicker with worry that he might upset any injury he may have sustained; if he broke a rib standing could kill him.

"Don't you have a lick of sense kid?" she knelt beside him turning his head over then running her eyes over him, scanning for any large injury. "Anythin' broken?"

As he shook his head negative and mumbled a "don't think so," she realized that Dan was standing a ways off watching them, not moving any closer. Ignoring him, she quickly ran her hands down his legs, arms and ribs, making sure he had been right in his self-assessment.

"Alright get up. Fools Luck. Looks like you just took a knock to your head s'all." She was never more glad to have the ability to treat injuries then when around John Reid. Her father had been a doctor and had had her help with patients from the time she was old enough to work. It had been a lot to take in.

She looked up just in time to see the Indian walk through the gap and out into the open. She moved around Dan, and made her way to him.

She caught up to him quickly even with her ankle. He seemed to be moving quite slow. "Are you injured?" she asked as she faced him, treating him the visual scanned she had just given to John. He seemed to have a small gash on his right arm and she could already see the red from oncoming bruises.

"Here," she reached over to the horse that was next to her and pulled out a small bottle of whiskey from behind the saddle, knowing it would be there. It was Daniel Reid's horse and whiskey she noticed with some satisfaction. Quickly she poured the whiskey onto the cut then handed the bottle to the man in front of her, before taking a small white cloth and jar from a small pouch on the back of her belt. She removed the lid from the jar and put some of the light brown goop onto the cut before wrapping it with the bandage.

As she tied it she looked at the woven breast plate that he wore instead of a shirt. This close see could see the intricate patterns beads and knots, telling her his tribe: Comanche. She had met a few from the Comanche nation before and knew them to be peaceful tribe, if not always sober. And they didn't much like doctors.

"How are you called?" she asked as she knotted the ends of the bandages together.

"Tonto." She felt along his scalp searching for signs of bruising and tenderness. He stood still and watched her as he let her examine him.

"You, very skilled." He told her to her surprise as she finished.

"And you are very lucky." She looked over her shoulder at the approach of the Reid brothers, and the returning Rangers.

"Both very lucky indeed to go tumblin' with a train and come out with mere scratches." She frowned as she stuffed the jar back into her belt, and moved to her horse.

"Good Drink," she heard Tonto say as he passed the nearly empty bottled of whiskey to the older Reid brother, and chocked down a chuckle at the startled look on his face.

Tanto then turned and walked into the dessert. "Wait, where are you going? You can't leave."

She closed her eyes in frustration as John spoke. His exuberance for the law is what had originally endeared her. That and his heart, which she knew was good and true; but sometimes, just sometimes she was tempted to wallop him in the back of the head.

"You are under arrest, Sir! As the district attorney for Colby County I'm taking you into custody." Tonto, unfazed barely looked at him and kept on walking. Nobody moved to help, so John kept at him.

Finally Dan Reid spoke, "What are ya doin, John?"

John whipped around to stare at Dan defiantly and Tonto stopped moving. "He was on that train for a reason, Dan." The older Reid brother shook his head and climbed onto his horse.

"What's your crime boy?" he Dan directed at Tonto.

"Indian." It was said simply enough, but it made Dan Reid frown. Lee could feel a mirroring expression on her face. She believed him. It wasn't uncommon when that sort of prejudice happened. It was rampant thought the whole damn country.

"Give me your cuffs Dan." John held out his hand.

Lee turned her horse rolling her eyes at John's stubborn ideals. She prodded her horse forwards away from the men back towards the stopped train to retrieve her saddle and luggage. Already a plan to get the poor man out when John was distracted was forming. With Butch Cavendish at large, he was sure to be plenty distracted.

*the use of coal to power trains wasn't fully established till the late 1870's. The actually used wood at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: So it's been a while since I have seen the movie (I.E a couple of weeks) and I know that some of the dialog is off, but I am not too worried and I hope you don't mind too much because it is supposed to be AU. I'm still looking for a beta if you are interested, I know that some people just want to read and enjoy and I appreciate that.

It will become a little more AU as the story moves along but it should stay with the major plot points. Also I think you should know that I kept Danny, but because Dan and Rebecca aren't married in this I have put him here as her nephew, but I kept everything else the same.

Enjoy. Don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: Like the Lone Ranger, Don't own any of it.

John tightened his grip on the reins as he adjusted his position in the saddle on his horse. He was uncomfortable, covered in bruises and gashes. He knew that he was extremely lucky to walk away with just these injuries, but those thoughts didn't diminish his discomfort in the least.

He looked up as they came to the edge of the small town. His hometown. He could almost see the younger version of himself and Dan playing in the streets while their dad worked. His lips curled into a happy smile.

"The jailhouse is still in the same place, as always. Why don't you see your prisoner to it." Dan's voice was heavy with sarcasm, which he decided to ignore.

He grabbed the heavy key that Dan passed him and gave a small tug on the reins of the horse that a cuffed Tonto sat on.

"I'll do that."

As John broke off from the ambling group so did the woman riding next to him. He had almost forgotten that she was there. It was her way: to blend in and not be seen. Quite an accomplishment for a woman dressed in men's clothes.

When he had first met her while he was in Law School, he had been utterly horrified by it. Lee had been working as a stable hand at the college and was often at the center of fights. She had been one of the most disconcerting people he had ever met. Her personality and her sense of propriety jarring, he had yet to acclimate completely to it; he wasn't sure if he ever would.

When they arrived at the old jailhouse he ungracefully climbed out of the saddle and tied the reins of his jet black mare, Midnight, to the post. Lee had already dismounted from her horse Lan, and was helping the Indian man down.

She had not secured Lan's reins, she had never needed to. Not once could he recall Lan wander off without her. He was more loyal than any human John had ever met. She had a way with horses, even getting him Midnight whom he did not get along with too terribly well. The horse seemed to tolerate him as a rider, which he thought meant a lot considering neither of the horses liked anyone but Lee.

He made his way inside the jailhouse, noticing the furniture was the same as when his dad was the head ranger: a single table with a large wooden cabinet behind it and across the room two lonely jail cells.

He thought Dan would have added more considered the amount of arrests he made, but thinking about it now he remembered that the stories that had reached him out in California. Dan's reputation had him bringing most people back dead, which would explain the small amount of cells. The thought made him grimace.

Lee was following behind talking to the prisoner. John would need to ask Lee again what his name was he couldn't keep calling the man prisoner, or Indian for that matter.

Taking the man from Lee he walked over and opened the empty cell on the far side of the wall with the key Dan had given him. He then took the cuffs of the man and escorted him the short way to the cell. Before closing the door and locking it, he stood there a second considering the man had been cooperative and helpful maybe this wasn't the right thing to do. Then he remembered him holding a man at gunpoint. He must have been put into jail for a reason.

He walked over to the table before tossing the key down on the desk. Lee was laying a bundle on the desk before cutting strips from a cloth she had brought.

"Where did you get that?" she looked up from the white cloth to his face, before returning to shredding the material.

"Bought it."

He blinked in puzzlement. "You didn't have that when we got on the train, and I know you haven't had time to get it in town when we haven't even been here five minutes. Why do you need it for anyhow?"

At his last question she looked up at him again. She held his eyes a couple seconds before answering, he swore he could almost see a smile.

"Do ya now… Well I think I'll have need of it soon." And went right back to it.

He blinked again, that hadn't answered anything "Why do yo-."

He was cut off by the door slamming open and a woman rushing in. He turned to face the door and she stopped short with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Rebecca?" it came out in a whisper that he didn't think she heard. _God, he thought she looked exactly the same as she did when he had left for school._ He was only vaguely aware that Lee slipped out the side door and onto the street.

"My God, John, is that you? What happened to you face? I heard there was a crash… Dan?" Hope that had filled him at the sight of her, died as his brother's name slide past her lips.

If she was in love with Dan, he certainly wouldn't blame her after all this time. She had mentioned him more and more lately in her letters. He fought down the jealously that had risen in him. Dan, he knew, deserved her more than he ever would; he had always been the better brother of the two.

"Dan… Ahh no, that was me." He said. He awkwardly reached to scratch the side of his head only to jerk his hand back as he touched a bruise.

Her hand rose to her face and he couldn't tell if it was out of relief or worry.

"God John. Here," she pushed out a chair for him and pushed him down. "Sit, and let me find something for those cuts."

He tried telling her that they were only scrapes, but she silenced his protests with a look. She turned around and grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the table that was lying next to some strips of clean cloth. He wondered if all women where quite this bossy certainly all the ones he was acquainted with where. Maybe it was him?

She returned and gently grabbed his face with her small hand. They were unbelievably soft on his skin. He tried not to think about it.

"Here let me see." Her voice was soft and her breathe tickled his check. She began cleaning the cut above his eyebrows with swift sure swipes.

"Are all women so forceful?" he asked her, clearing his throat. Had it always been this dry?

She gave him a look which made him think that maybe he should have asked that out loud.

"Only if we're around recklessly incompetent men." Her voice sounded wonderful to his ears. He tried not to think that either. He hadn't realized how much he missed hearing it.

"What happened? They're sayin' out there that Cavendish got away." Her voice trembled softly, as she said Cavendish's name.

He reached up and grabbed her hand as she went to wipe at his cut again. He cupped it between both of his large ones trying to give some sort of comfort.

"He did, and I am sorry Rebecca…" he stared looked at her, scanning her face words dying in his throat. He had so much more to apologize to her for. She pulled her hand back and stood. She covered her face with shaking hands.

"You think its been easy, being here alone, with you off to school? Nine years. Nine years John, that's how long I have waited. An almost impossibly long time to be alone. The money you've sent helped a little, but you don't know how many times I have wanted to stop waitin'… Waitin' for you to come back."

She uncovered her face and began pacing slowly in front of him. Her soft dress trailing on the floor. "You know Mr. Latham Cole's made me an offer? He's the new mayor. Owns part of the railway too… Said he'd look after me and Danny."

Her voice was distant and she seemed now to be talking more to herself then she was to him. "He's a wealthy man, Latham Cole."

"Rebecca-"

She cut him off. "I know when you left, you told me not to wait. You told me to go off find somebody and be happy. But you know somethin' John," she turned to stare at him, and he was shamed to see tears in her eyes knowing that he was the cause of them. "The happiest I ever was, was when I was with you. When we were young I would spend my time dreamin' about the time when we would be off and married. Why did it have to be you?"

She turned from him and gave a shaky smile as she wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes to her cheeks.

He stood from his chair and made his way over to her. He cupped her cheeks and moved his thumbs to wipe away the tears that were tearing him apart, hated that he was the one who had hurt her.

"I wish… I had to go Rebecca. To give you the life I know you deserve, I had to go. For both our sakes. I just wish it hadn't cost us so much."

His hands fell away from her face and he walked back to the desk. He felt her hands resting on his shoulders. Then she laid her head gently on his back. She didn't even reach his shoulders.

"John, I-" The door banged open again and a young boy no older than eight came running in. He had shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

He paused a second looking at John then turned to Rebecca, who had stepped back when the door had flown open. "Aunt Rebecca, they're goin' out again."

He took a second to stare again at John, then turned and ran back out the door. John watched as Rebecca huffed, pulled her shawl around her neck then followed the boy out.

Dan Reid's eyes scanned over the assembled men who were filling their saddlebags and checking their guns.

"Somebody go get Collins. And make sure he stays sober enough for this ride." He ordered, his mouth forming into a tight line. The chase was going to be hard enough without a drunkard tracker.

He wished he could be surprised that Cavendish got away, but he had had a feeling that the man wouldn't make it to hang in Colby. Something had been wrong about the whole thing. Well this time he was going to make sure the man never made it back to town.

He made himself busy double checking the straps around his own horse. He had already packed everything he would need for this journey.

He had made sure every man knew that he was being held responsible for his own supplies. He had decided to forgo the pack-horse, knowing that it would slow them down and that speed was more important right now then weathering a long trip.

If they were going to catch Cavendish and his gang, then it would have to be done in a no later than a week. Anything else and the man could disappear into the territories and they might not see him for months. Then Cavendish would have the advantage.

His attention was diverted from his thoughts as little Danny came running around the corner of one of the building headed for the party of riders. Dan shot a grin over to the kid which was returned with exuberance.

Danny was Rebecca's nephew, the son of her sister, and the boy had come to Rebecca three years before when her sister and husband had taken ill and died. Rebecca was his only relative. She had been given the kid's father's land to keep for Danny. Funny enough the kid had been named after Dan's dad. Most people in these part had known and respected the old Daniel Reid a great deal.

Dan himself had known Rebecca since she was born. She was five years younger than him, two years younger then John, and their family's land had been neighboring each other. So they were often time found together. He had always had a soft spot for Rebecca, and as they grew older he could see the affection grow between John and her. They would often spend their time together; talking, laughing discussing their growing ideals and the future.

Everything changed after his father had died on the job. Dan had taken over and John had drawn in on himself, his books more and more obsessed over, and what he called 'true justice'. Then one day he came and told Dan that he was leaving off to one of them big schools. Going to leave them all so that he could read and he could find out what was right.

Dan had been furious, shouted words were exchanged, but he had lost it when he had found that John was just going to leave Rebecca here. Dan couldn't help it, and had punched John.

He had been madder than anything because John had always been lucky, had had everything and he was just going to throw it all away. Any man should be able to just know when something was right and when something was wrong. It wasn't something you had to learn, and he decided to go off and leave the best thing that had ever come to him.

After John left Rebecca fell on hard times; her father passed, then her sister leaving in her care little Danny. It wasn't easy for a young unmarried woman to raise a kid, but she managed for years and he had always been there for her if she needed it. His affection for her had never been anything more because he always knew she was John's. She always had been and always would be and he could respect her for that.

He glanced up to the corner as John and Rebecca made their way over to the group. They were talking to each other quietly with their heads bent. Dan could tell that they had been arguing over something. John look over to him as their neared and his mouth set, he was determined about something.

"I am coming with you Dan. As District Attorney, it is my duty to see this man brought to Justice, lawful and legal Justice."

Dan snorted he should have expected that. It seemed that all that schooling and only added to Johns high-spirited ideals.

"You'll get your Justice, little brother, when I put a bullet through the man's head." He watched with slight amusement, and a little nostalgia as John's face tightened and his eyes flashed; he was getting angry. He stepped closer to Dan and dropped his voice, but not low enough that it stopped any of those around them from hearing.

"That is not Justice Dan, it was law he broke so he deserves to be punished according to the law. Not by your vigilantly Justice." Anger flared in Dan at John's accusation and he opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by the woman he had seen earlier on the train with John.

"John stop being thick, and take these. You're going to need them if you're going to play the fool." She handed John a bundle and tied the reins of the horse John had been riding earlier. He forgotten about her appearance after they had got into town and they began getting ready to set on the chase for Cavendish.

She was tall for a woman yet the top of her head maybe reached his eyes. She had long hair that was now hiding under a man's hat and wore a pair of men's pants and a lose button down shirt. He guessed she could have been mistaken for a youth had her face not been so pretty. Even her voice was deep for a woman's, yet too high to be a man's. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of her. She carried herself very assuredly and wore the gun on her belt with well-practiced ease. The way she had handled John and the Indian man Tonto's injuries was what he could only say as professional.

At her appearance, the way John straightened at her reprimand had all the men fidgeting. Her gray eyes flashed across the men and he could have sworn he saw her tips twitch before it disappeared.

She dropped her voice and spoke quietly to John, his face set in a frown and his voice had deepened in tenor, which Dan knew it meant he was completely serious. Dan noticed everyone watching them as they talked, but it didn't appear that they noticed or maybe they just didn't care.

Johns voice rose suddenly. "You can't-" only to be cut off as she grabbed his arm and dragged off to the side whispering fervently. Whatever they were discussing with such intensity had him curious but he had to be moving so shaking his head Dan walked over and knelt down in front of Danny.

He reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a small slingshot. He pressed it gently into the boy's hands. He hoped it would give him some comfort and keep him busy while he was away. He had been bugging Dan for the last month that he was old enough to have his own by now, and Dan knew he was. Danny's face lit up at the sight of it and he clutched it in his little hands before his face crumbled and tears filled his small eyes.

Dan reached out and pulled the boy to him. Dan would miss him, and he hated to see the boy upset. He hid his face in the folds of the jacket because, Dan knew he didn't want any of the older men to see him cry. He had grown to the age where only girls cried. Dan held him till the sniffling stopped then he let the boy pull way. He wiped quickly at his eyes, and looked to the floor.

Dan gently gripped the boy's small chin in one hand and gave him a smile.

"Take care of your Aunt now, ya hear? You're the man of the house. Gotta keep the woman folk safe." Danny nodded seriously, and with that Dan stood and walked over to Rebecca. She was now officially John's again. He would get used to it again. He would have to

"Take care of yourself and the boy." He told her gently.

"Are you gonna let him go?' she gestured off towards John. Reluctantly he nodded his head, there was never any real doubt. She steeled herself, before nodding her head in acceptance.

"We'll be back when we can, I'll try to get him back to you." He turned to get back to his horse only to have her reach out and stop him.

"Don't you go get yourself killed either Dan. I wouldn't be able to forgive you for that." He gave her a tight smile before mounting his horse.

When he looked back he saw John was headed towards Rebecca. The other woman had disappeared. They talked for a second before she nodded and John placed a kiss on her forehead.

"If you're comin' little brother then you're gonna be needing this." He tossed a ranger badge at John, who caught in in one of his hands.

"Is this Dad's?"

Dan didn't answer. Instead he said in a formal tone "I hereby deputize you a Texas Ranger."

His anger lifted at the awed expression John wore as he looked down at the badge. He knew that if he didn't bring John along then he would probably find a way to follow, and Dan would have to backtrack himself in order to save John's hide before he got them all killed. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened, and Dan wasn't willing to take the chance.

"But I can't help you none with those clothes." The men around him snickered and John looked down embarrassed at his dirt covered suit. Then he shook his head with a grin and walked over to the bundle on the ground that the woman had given him. Unfolding it showed that it held a dark leather vest, leather waist length jacket and a white hat.

Dan smirked at the large white hat, it was utterly ridiculous and completely unpractical, and so would seem perfect for his little brother. He looked around, he was curious as to where the woman had went.

Actually he was curious about her as a whole. Her company was not one he had ever thought that John would ever be satisfied in keeping. Yet he was completely relaxed and natural around her.

He was pulled from is thoughts as Collins appeared and dragged himself into a saddle. He honestly wished it wasn't necessary to have to bring the man. If they hadn't needed him like they did to find Cavendish... Collins had recently taken an even greater shine to the bottle and was often found to be in foul tempers. But he was the best tracker Dan knew, and he needed the best.

Frowning Dan saw Latham Cole come sliding around the corner. If there was one person in this world that he hated more than Butch Cavendish it was Latham Cole. Cavendish you could at least take at face value, the vile man you saw was the sick bastard you got.

Cole on the other hand came off as a smooth talking educated man and with his tongue he could trick many a man into believing he was just that. Something had always bothered Dan about the man, nothing he could ever quite prove but just the sideways glances that he gave and the look in the man's eyes was enough.

Cole was also the one person Dan didn't know if John would see through. He was probably the only other man in town who had as high of education. Dan didn't know if John would take the man seriously enough, but he did know that John would be reluctant to believe just Dan's word about the man if there was a rapport created between the two.

"Are you even sure he can stay in the saddle?" Cole sneered towards Collins, who it looked to be barely hanging onto his horse. Although Dan wasn't happy with Collins right now he felt the need to stand up for the man he had known since he was a child.

"Best tracker in these here parts. Nothing for you to worry about Cole, we'll get your man." He had to control his voice so that it didn't show any of his deep contempt.

John turned to Cole, "We will find him Mr. Cole rest assured that this man's transgressions will be punished to the severity of the crimes he has committed."

Dan mentally winced as a look of intrigue flashed across Cole's face at John's words. That couldn't mean anything good. Dan watched Cole watch as John nodded to Rebecca once more before getting onto his horse and turning to look at him.

As the party set off, he looked around at his men. He had a horrible feeling that they weren't going to make it back.

I didn't change much, a few words here and there and spacing for the paragraphs. As with the other, anything you don't like, you can change (: It was really good, easier to edit than the first, but I think it's because you are coming into the story more.

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N So I realized that they was a little confusion about Danny and Rebecca. Rebecca is an old friend of the families that Intended to Marry John but never did. And for the purposes for this story I made Danny her nephew, Danny has no relation to either of the Reid brothers.

Good News I have gotten a lovely Beta, who has gone over the last two chapters as well as this one.

Thank you all for the reviews, and please continue to do so.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lone Ranger. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

It was nearing dark as the first day of travel was ending and Dan Reid was at the front of the party talking to Collins. Trying to find out how far behind they were. Cavendish and his gang only had a few hours head start and they outnumbered the ranger party. So they should be gaining on them.

"Them tracks is too old, I tell you. Must'a been through here least midday." Collins voice was haggard, Dan couldn't decide if it was because of the hangover he was bound to have or the fact that Dan kept making him repeat himself.

"That can't be possible. They'd be at a dead run if they had, and their horses would be dead before they stopped to rest." Dan knew Cavendish's mind better than any other he reckoned, after all he had already done this once before. So he knew the man wouldn't be stupid enough to waste is horses by pushing them to hard. If they did that it would only be a matter of time until they would be back in prison. It didn't make sense.

"It's gettin to late almost, to see any tracks Dan. Might as well find some where to pull up for the night." It was Ramirez who spoke. He had always been nervous about traveling at night. Dan didn't much blame him for it, in this part of the country it was especially dangerous. But Dan didn't know whether or not it was worth risking the danger. If Cavendish's gang really had been through here at midday stopping now could mean widening the gap between the groups and they would never catch them. It was a risk either way and he didn't know how much he trusted Collins eyes right now.

"You wouldn't be able to catch them by morning." A voice proclaimed out of the dark ahead of them. Dan pulled his reins up and drew his gun. Those around him did likewise until they all, minus John, had the guns out and were pointed at the approaching figure.

He gritted his teeth when he recognized the woman approaching them. Knowing that she was John's odd acquaintance didn't mean that he was going to put his gun away. As far as he was concerned he didn't know her. The men around him relaxed as they too recognized her but none put their gun away after a glance at his firmly raised weapon.

"That's close enough." He called to her and was satisfied when she stopped her horse and held her hands up to show she was unarmed. John rode over to him.

"Put your gun down Dan, I trust her." John was genuine and Dan wished he trusted his judgment enough to trust the woman to, but he didn't. "I know, but out here I don't know if your word is enough John. I need a reason. A good solid reason to why she is here. What she's got to do with any of this?"

Dan watch anger flash across his face, then resigned understanding. John looked over to the woman and Dan could see he was deliberating, deciding what to tell him. That made Dan's curiosity about the woman spike once again, so much so he had to force himself to not look over to her. John's "thinking face' as they use to call it meant, that he was deciding how much to tell and what was not to be spoken of. The fact that the woman held such deep tangles with his brother intrigued him.

Finally John spoke. "It's not for me to tell. But I trust her with that gun almost as much as I trusted our father. I would trust to her the lives of everyone I hold most dear and a doubt of her loyalty would never enter my mind. If you give her your trust she will never break it. That I can promise you brother." Dan was staggered, he had never expected his bother to praise anyone let alone a woman with a gun with such high regard. John like everyone who knew him held their father Daniel Reid Senior in the highest regard, rightly so he was a good man. So for his bother to compare this woman to him spoke degrees of faith in her.

Dan looked to the woman, it was too dark to see her face so he didn't know how she took his brothers pronouncement or even if she knew what it meant to everyone sitting there. Indeed all of them had lowered their guns and where staring unabashedly at her in wonder. Dan lowered and holstered his gun. He nodded his head to John. "Alright, let's find a place to make camp until sunrise."

The woman cleared her throat and everyone was looking at her again. "I already found good ground, started a fire. It's this way." She jerked her head over her shoulder and moved off into the growing dark with John on the heels of her horse. Dan looked around blinking he couldn't see a fire, and at this time of night if it was anywhere close he should be able to spot it easily.

He watched the two ride off. "Jones I want you to scout the area looking for any sign that there is anyone else in the near area. Ramirez once we're in sight of the camp you need to scout around and see where it's vulnerable and check to see if we can be spotted." Getting a collection of nods and grunts of agreements and a few grumbles, he set off after the retreating pair. Not knowing exactly how he was supposed to think of them.

Lee turned to John as they set off at the head of the party. She was glad that it was dark, she doubted that anyone could see the red tinge to her cheeks. It wasn't often that she got embarrassed and John was the one usually found to be uncomfortable between the two. His words had been humbling because she had understood exactly what he had meant and said to his brother and the other Rangers.

You didn't talk to the man for five years and not know of his adoration for his father. The man was a legend in the south more famous than any of the Wild West outlaws that he had caught. It was him that installed such a need for Justice in John, and one of the reasons he had tried so hard in college. He still to this day lived to make his father proud.

He had never expressed anything of the sort to her and she had never really expected him too. The two of them were always at odds he was so smart and yet at the same time dumber than a doornail at times. Honestly for how much information was stuck in his head, he barely held a lick of common sense. She was told she was the opposite; she understood people. Like them but aware of their faults and nature.

All of her early childhood had been spent roaming from small town to settlement in the west. Her father had tried to help as many as he could and didn't like staying on one place for too long. During that time she had seen human nature, all sides of it and had learned how to live with and around others. John was somewhat lacking in that respect.

"How are your legs feeling?" She asked him instead and had to choke down a laugh when he pouted back at her. She knew John had never done too much riding, and the only reason he even had a horse was because she had forced it on him. So the fact that he had been riding all day in the saddle meant that his whole body must feel like it was coming apart. He grumbled at her and she laughed again. "Come on it's just up here, you'll be able to get off soon enough."

She was eager to get back to the fire, she hadn't eaten all day. They had a bit of trouble getting on the train the night before so she hadn't managed any sleep until the morning. She hadn't eaten in town either. She had been too busy getting ready for the chase that they were now on.

She had known that John would want to go before they got to town and she had been keeping him alive for too long to let him go off and get himself killed because he wasn't prepared. She had promised him after they had first met that she would be there with her gun until he started carrying his own. College boxing could only do so much when you found yourself in trouble almost daily like John did.

They entered into a long dried out arroyo bed which held dead weed, and the beginnings of rolling hills around it. It was deep enough so that none of the firelight traveled enough to be seen from anywhere outside of it. The fire itself had a thick metal pot hanging over it nearly brushing the coals. Inside she had stew cooking she had manage to snag some rabbits and a lizard or two while ridding which were now boiling away ready to be eaten.

"How far ahead of us are they?" John questioned as the dismounted from their horses. Feeling the presence of the incoming rangers she shrugged off-handily. "Like I said we wouldn't be able to overtake them by mornin, if we even went in the right direction, which would be unlikely. Traveling at night is too slow and they were pushin hard today. Tomorrow will be different, they won't be able to keep up the pace they had today. They'd end up wearin out their horses, and it's something they can't afford to do out here. If we ride hard tomorrow, the pace as that you had today, I believe we will be on them in three days if they don't do anything drastic. But then again, I am not too familiar with these parts so I'm not sure what kind of country we are headed into. And I can only guess on Cavendish's behavior as I have never had the misfortune of meetin the man"

She cast her eyes over to Dan Reid at the end. She hadn't wanted to make herself look unsure but, she was unfamiliar with this part of the country and the man they were chasing. She needed to know what to expect ahead, it wouldn't do to be caught unaware. She was slightly surprised to see that he was taking her seriously which was a relief, it wasn't uncommon when most dismissed her out of hand. She was a woman in a man's land and they didn't think that she could handle it.

"We crossed into Comanche territory about an hour ago and we are just gonna get deeper into their land, but we probably won't have to worry about seeing any until we get beyond the canyons. Which we should hitin bout two days of riding. So your timing sounds bout right. Cavendish" He scratched the side of his head with his thumb, as he thought. "Is an evil such of a bitch but he's smarter than most give him credit for, though not a genius. It all really depends on how deep their plan to get out was. I believe that since it was just his men and him planning, that right now they're just headed for cover in the Bad Lands in hope of getting away and planning their next move there."

It did seem like the likeliest option and who knew the man's movements better than the man who had caught him last time.

All the men nodded in acceptance at his words and then began unsaddling their horses and giving them a rub down.

John was the first finished and moved to the fire, where he served everyone before helping himself. Over his bowl Dan claimed first watch and told everyone to hit the hay. All the men grumbled good naturally glad to be able to rest and out of the saddle. As the men began laying down around the fire Lee removed the pot. Walking off a good way from the camp site she emptied the contents, which wasn't much, into the dirt.

There was a stream a ways down, it wasn't really a stream more like a trickle of water. But she walked over to it anyways. There she rinsed out the large pot then started on a couple of the bowls he had grabbed.

She looked up as Dan Reid settled next to her grabbing a bowl and cleaning it. She blinked in surprise. "It's the first watch who has to clean up." He said in explanation, his voice a quiet drawl.

She tried not to wince annoyed that she had managed to trip up already with the Rangers. How embarrassing, she was used to traveling by herself or with only her father and on the occasion John. She should have guessed that there was some kind of protocol for riding with a larger group, and now she was blushing again. This was not turning into a good night for her.

"That would make sense", she acknowledged but kept rinsing out the bowls anyways.

He paused for a second to glance at her, she hoped he couldn't see the red in her checks. "How did you end up riding alongside my brother?"

She let out a small chuckle. "That's putting it politely, how I got myself wrangled in with his idealistic plans, out into hostile territory chasing after one of the most twisted men this side of the county. Well that's something else." She scratched the tip of her noise before realizing that her hand was wet and wiping it off.

"Your brother has somethin about him that just draws in trouble. Wherever he goes it follows. Mind you, it's never been somthin this big before, but the good Lord knows he's gotten us both nearly killed on a multitude of occasions." She felt the sentimental grin spread over her face.

"He can't help himself, if someone is in trouble or asks for some help he's the first person there. No matter how dangerous or how inconvenient he always went." She focused herself on finishing off the bowls. "But he's a headstrong fool. Won't carry a gun, won't smoke or touch any hard liquor. The last two," she shrugged, "I won't begrudge him but him not carrying a gun that's why I'm here."

He was staring at her. She couldn't really see his face, there was not enough moon out, but she guessed he was puzzling over what she had said. "You think your that good with that gun." He made a faint gesture to where her gun lay hanging around her waist.

"I'm as fast as most any man, but I'm much better with the rifle hanging in my saddle. What I lack in speed and skill I make up for in surprise. While it's not uncommon for women to arm themselves, it's usually rancher's wives and farmers daughters not a casual passerby on the street." She collected the bowls around her as he grabbed the pot and put the rest inside. They both stood and made their way back over to the campsite in silence.

When they got there everyone was already asleep. Snores and heavy breathing filled the air. She got the pot from him and tied it back onto her saddle. She returned to the fire nursing her backside. While she wasn't a stranger to long days in the saddle it hadn't been necessary for a while.

"I expect you'd be pretty handy with those with the way John was tossing out words earlier." His voice startled her, for a second she had forgotten herself. She mentally cursed him as her cheeks flamed again for the third time that night. He laughed and her cheeks darkened.

"I wouldn't have expected such a lovely color on someone who causally carries guns around." Glancing at his face she saw he was grinning. He was enjoying this! She covered her face. Why in the world was she acting like such a girl? He was right she shouldn't be getting so worked up about his teasing. She wanted to grumble and stalk off, but that felt too much like hiding for her pride to allow her to do that.

"Well to be quite honest, I wasn't aware of it either. Usually It's John who blushes. Darn that man I wish I could think he said that about me to even the playing field, but I know him better." She collapsed onto her back and flung her arm across her eyes. "Lousy man."

"You do seem to know him rather well," he cleared his throat "what exactly is your… relationship."

She peaked over at him from behind her arm, and laughed softly sitting up. "Nothin improper I assure you. Miss Rebecca has naught a worry from me, the man thinks I'm a right nutter most the time." Which," she said with a grin, "I don't quite have it in me to mind."

"it's a strange business."

"Well I'm not found to do anything typical. Besides the fact," She sat up, "John's not one I would picture if asked about a well-to-do man." At that he shot a grin at her.

"I suppose ya got me there, but John don't put up with much he don't like nor understand." She laughed, "That's true enough but what is he going to do. Lecture my ears off, He's surely tried."

He let out a quiet chuckle and she sat back, relaxing. Neither of them spoke for a while and besides a faint breeze going through the camp only the other's snores could be heard.

"What kind of a name is Lee, anyways?" She pulled her gaze from the fire, "Not what I was called by my folks rest assured. But it's an easy name to learn and an easy name to forget." She shrugged she didn't really like or dislike the name, but it had been useful to her over the years.

"What is it then?"

"What is what then?"

His lips quirked. "What is it that your pa done gone and named you, then?"

"If I told you, there would be no use in going by Lee to begin with. Besides I haven't told John and I have known him nearly five years why would I tell a perfect stranger."

He sat up from the position he had been lounging in. "Because I'm acurious person, and you'd find out soon enough. I have a lot more patience than John. Plus the fact is, that before we're off tomorrow I'd have every man in this outfit botherin you for it."

His lips now held a full out grin, he was very self-assured. She knew she should have gone straight to bed.

"Clementine Penelope Colchester, Mr. Reid. Goodnight."

"See you in the morning Clementine." She could hear is smile in his parting. Reid men were infuriating.

The next Day they had set off before the sun was fully risen. In the receding gloom they rode, picking up the trail from the day before. This time it was easier, with two trackers now, and one was actually sober. John rode at the back next to Collins, he was slightly concerned that the man had already started drinking. All the ride yesterday too he could be found with the bottle near his lips. Where he kept getting new ones was a mystery.

He remembered Collins from when he was little, the man had spent all his time helping out his father, John highly respected him, and that only caused him to fret more about the man's drinking habits. He had never been shy of the bottle but in the same breathe he was always good whenever he was needed.

Besides Collins John recognized none of the other Rangers. Yesterday had not been a day for talking, they had pushed the horses as hard as Dan had dared. The pace wasn't much more relaxed today and everyone was upright in the saddle, but it seemed they had relaxed a little, and were more talkative. Small conversations popped up between the groups throughout the day.

At the front of the party almost constantly was Dan and Lee, from his spot he noticed that they seemed in regular conversions whenever Lee was there. She would often go scouting up ahead although she was never gone for more than a couple of hours, and she would go to Dan to report. John tried not to be bitter about it, she had come here with him yet they hadn't exchanged words all day. He was shamed by the thoughts it wasn't like he had any claim to her at all, but it didn't mean that he liked being ignored.

The riding today was worse than yesterday. His muscles ached more than they did last night and to top it off, the path they took was getting harder and rougher. Which meant the horse was jostling him more in the saddle, and he was having to strain his muscles more to stay on.

He was caught off guard when a voice that didn't belong to Collins spoke up next to him.

"John if you don't stop daydreamin you'll fall off your horse." It was Lee.

"I wasn't daydreamin, just concentrating on staying in this ridiculous saddle, that's all." He was quick to defend, not knowing or wanting to what exactly she thought he was daydreaming about out here in the middle of nowhere.

She just grinned back at him, he didn't like that smile. He suddenly remembered that he was mad at her. So he turned away from her smile. Her reaction was to laugh.

"Come on John, you can't be that sore. She reached across the gap between the two horses and shoved his shoulder slightly. Her shove caused him to slide sideways in the saddle. He turned a glare at her. "Don't do that."

"Can't you go do something important?" Maybe he didn't want her to be back here if she was going to just mess with him.

"Nah, can't do any of that without you Johnny Boy." She was still grinning. He was a little surprised given the circumstances he thought she would be in a dour mood. Normally she would be lecturing him on the merit of stupidity, which he found amusing coming from her.

"What's put you in such a good mood? As far as I can see there's nothing to be grinning about."

She blinked in surprise, "what makes you think that I'm in a good?"

"You've only been grinning like a hyena since you road over here. I thought you would have been as miserable as me by now.

She scrunched her face and shrugged her shoulders. "The cramps started a coupl'a hours ago. I find it's easier if you just don't think about it.

He stared at her, really looking for the first time. He hadn't realized it earlier but the smile she wore was genuine. She also wasn't carrying herself like she was about to walk into a shootout. She had never liked to walk into a place knowing she was going to use her guns, and every time before that was spent being on edge. He didn't see any of that in her now.

"What?"

What indeed was he missing?

The next two days occurred much the same as the first. The party riding hard. Dan often found at the head setting the pace, except when he fell back to talk to someone. On an occasion it was John. Lee often disappeared to scout ahead or to check the trail behind to make sure Cavendish's gang hadn't doubted back around to come up behind them. When she was gone Collins began taking her place at the head for scouting. Their reports often varied greatly Collins settled on that they were falling farther and farther behind while Lee said they were gaining.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They stood a little ways from the Canyon entrance. He had sent in Collins a couple of minutes ago. No shot had rung out which he took to be a good sign. He had his doubt sending in Collins, more so then ever after this trip. It pissed Dan off to no end that the man would allow a personal fight between the two of them, to let it affect his work and catching Cavendish. Collins knew how truly dangerous the man could be, and what it meant if he was allowed to roam free.

The woman Lee's arrival with John was something he didn't like. The woman was stubborn and very confident, just like all woman. Unfortunately it seemed she had reason to be, she had shown sense thought the journey, except for the fact that she was here. If she hadn't been proved to be so skillful he would have sent her gone long before now.

Thoughts of the woman brought about the fact that she hadn't shown up yet. She had been taking patrols, scouting ahead and behind them in case of an ambush or on the off chance that they doubled back around then to sneak up from the rear. She had left for the last one about an hour ago, backtracking. It would be a blood bath if they got cornered in the canyon.

The men sat in silence each straining their ears to hear anything and everyone sitting straight in the saddle for the first time in days. Dan looked over to John, right now he was really doubting his decision to let him come, if something happen it would be on his head. It was his decision to allow him to come and it would be his decision that put his little brother in this position. To top it off he had also gained another to the party by that decision and her life was on his head too.

One last time he offered his extra gun to John, and prayed that his little brother would take it.

John waved it off. "I don't believe in them. You know that Dan." He turned away and Dan's heart sank. If something happened to Dan then John wouldn't stand a chance.

Everyone was aware when Collin emerged from the canyon and headed their way. He looked tense and his eyes were darting around. Dan could see him shaking from here. At least in meant that the man was being serious, maybe for the first time since they began this journey.

He was, for the first time, glad that John didn't know what exactly this canyon meant for the Rangers. It was the first, and best place for an ambush. It could be the deciding factor for the success their journey.

Dan didn't think that he would have gone through. Not because his brother is a coward, no sometimes that would be preferable, almost no. He didn't think John would let them leave the woman behind.

It would be very easy for them to get separated here, if Cavendish decided to try something. She wouldn't stand a chance alone, and he didn't want to think of what they would her if the caught her alive.

He gestured for the others to move forwards as he himself pushed his horse ahead. He couldn't linger any longer to much time had been wasted as it was.

As they passed the entrance to the canyon the turned at the sounds of hoofs approaching. Dan watched in relief as the woman came around from the side and made her way quickly over to them. After spotting her Dan turned and kicked the pace up slightly. He wanted to be out of this place as quick as could.

Lee dug her heels into her horses flank edging him to go faster. She had been distracted when she went scouting behind. It would be disastrous if any of the gang they were pursuing came up from behind.

While scouting she caught signs that Tonto was following the trail and she had caught him coming up behind them. She had spoken a quick word with him, questions about using the horse she had given him to follow them.

She had learned a little of his troubled background and was satisfied with his promise to watch their back, not interfere and to not get caught. But it had taken time, time she really didn't have to spare. Dan had told her before she left that she needed to be back before they reached the canyon entrance.

He was pretty sure that they would try to go through unless he found evidence that Cavendish's band might be in there for an ambushed. He had said that it was the perfect place for it. It offered the best places to hide and if they had gotten up the then going through would be a death trap. Going around the mountains wouldn't be good either they would lose three solid days. Days they would never be able get back, which would allow Cavendish to lose them.

Only this information made it all the more likely that there would be an ambush. Dan said that the chance of Cavendish pushing on or setting an ambush were just about the same: fifty, fifty. He wasn't sure if Cavendish had enough pacents to wait the Rangers out.

Dan didn't really believe that he did but it, but it was almost too good of an opportunity.

That was why she was trying to get back she had an eye for scouting, she had been doing it almost all her life, and she didn't trust Collins. It wasn't just the man's drinking, although it was enough to get anyone to be wary of him, there was something that she didn't like. She had felt it when she first laid eyes on him and the more time she spent in his company the more she disliked the man. Now she could barely stand to look at the man let alone be in his presence.

Yesterday she had finally asked Dan why he traveled with the man. He stiffened when she questioned his judgment even though she had tried to do it a way where he wouldn't take it personally.

It hadn't worked, he had seen her avoidance of the man and had been present at their numerous arguments over the trail they were following and though she hadn't spoken her thoughts aloud he had seen the dislike growing between the two.

At first she thought he had been offended by her question, maybe thinking that she was doubting his competency at his job, but as it turned out he wasn't. In fact he told her, away from the ears of the rest of the men that, He agreed with her and was slightly relieved at her skills being there.

He told her of his close childhood with Collins and the man's true skills; he claimed them to have been brilliant. He told her how hard it was to find someone trustworthy and Collins was a man he knew and knew that he could trust, and that made up for his failing skills.

She understood where he was coming from though it did raise the question of why he had told her all of this. She thought that it had to show trust in her, a woman he had only known for two days. She must be over thinking this.

As she began to come around the base of one of the small hills near the canyon panic took her when she saw no one there.

Her panic recede as fast as it had come as see saw the last of the group disappearing into the canyon. She pressed her horse to move faster to catch up with the group relieve that she hadn't been left behind. Glad because she didn't trust Collins to make an accurate judgment when it would be needed most.

Her only consolation being that he had seemed to sober up this morning knowing that his skills where going to be needed and with her presence there made him try harder to be more accurate.

She saw the men glance over as they saw her approach and she made for the center of the Rangers and pulled Lan up to trot next to John. Dan seeing her arrival sped the horses up slightly. Everyone was quiet and at full attention glancing around at the rocks above them.

Everyone just wanted to be on the other side and to safety. It wasn't going to happen.

A shot rang around the canyon, she let instinct take over as she threw herself down onto the side of her horse hopping to find cover behind the animal. Lan shot forward his stride jumping into a full galloped. The horses around her also were flying over the ground.

She watched as the man in front of her was hit and fell from his horse, who ran on without him.

She made it halfway across the canyon before she felt a burning in her side and tumbled to the ground on top of her horse. Her head slammed into the ground and she knew nothing for a moment.

The world phased out and her ears where ringing, She tried push herself up to her elbows and slowly clambered to her knees. Her vision was returning but everything was still hazy and the ringing hadn't subsided.

Lan her horse lay on his belly having rolled onto it after their fall. Over him she could see the rest of the rangers reduced to dark lumps on the ground. It seemed they all had share her fate.

She didn't see any stirring, but her attention was drawn at the approach of men on horseback coming from the other side of the canyon. She slunk down hiding herself behind Lan and blinked multiple times trying clear her vision and cease the ringing.

It had little affect and but peered over her horse to the men anyway. They stopped and all dismounted as one of the figures approached one of the downed Rangers. Horror flooded into her. She recognized the hat lying at the man's feet. John.

She drew the rifle from her saddle and pumped it before firing, she had aimed at the figure kneeling over one of the rangers.

He went down, but she had already fired twice more.

It was automatic, she didn't have to the bullets flew from the end of the barrel. The men where in a panic before her. Each scrambling to their horse and racing for cover.

She was lucky, if they hadn't been so arrogant to think that everyone was dead she would have never gotten a shot off.

She noticed the first man she had shot was pulled into a saddle, none of the others moved.

She stood then and staggered forwards, the rifle still going off, and casings shadowing her path. She didn't stop until she could no longer find any shells in her belt to shoot at the retreating horsemen.

She scrambled over as fast as her legs would carry her, she had to get to them. She fell down hard in front of John. She fumbled with his collar and felt for a pulse.

Her heart stopped: nothing. No throb under her finger. She looked to his chest; it wasn't moving.

She couldn't give herself a second to think about it as she moved over to Dan. He was awake and looking at her, propped up next to John on a long dead trunk.

Hurriedly she pushed open his vest and pulled her knife out with in one motion had his shirt cut open. She saw only three wounds on his chest, but they were bad enough. He was already covered in his own blood.

She whistled through the side of her mouth as she checked his back. Two had went through cleanly. "Can you breathe?" she asked as she pulled out her revolver and flipped open the chamber.

He gasped out a yes. She could tell it was difficult.

Well at least none had hit his heart. One had gotten pretty close. She looked to the side and gathered up dead branched into a pile. With her knife she pulled apart one of the bullets she dumped the gunpowder under the pile of wood and repeated the process again with another bullet.

"This is going to hurt like hell, and normally I wouldn't do it but, I have to check the others and I don't have the time to stich you up."

She refused to look at his face. She stood and grabbed one of the saddle bags on Lan's back, who had come when she whistled, and pulled out two bottles and some bandages, and a pair of long metal tweezers.

She went down and straddled his legs to get closer to his wounds and pinning his legs gown so he wouldn't kick her.

She held one of the bottles to his lips. "Whiskey, you're gonna need it." He drank some and she dumped the rest on the blade of her knife before sticking the handle into her mouth. With the clothe she folded it over then put it into his mouth.

She pulled the knife from her mouth then stuck the blade into the flame. Finally she look at him, looked him in the eyes. "This is going to hurt a lot." Her voice shook slightly and he nodded his head. Just like that she pulled the knife from the flame and pressed it firmly to his skin.

He went rigid and jerked. He nearly through her off but she held on. She moved put the knife back into the flame. She moved the knife to the next wound. The second time wasn't any better. Neither was the third. She put the knife down and pulled the cloth from his mouth. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and let him take a couple of swallows before she pulled it away.

Setting the bottle at his side she grabbed his hand gun. She had to keep moving, if she let herself rest for a moment she knew she wouldn't get up again.

Spinning she walked over to the men she had gunned down. Running her eyes over them she counted six bodies.

Stopping a short distance away, She pulled out Dan's revolver and checked the chamber three shots left, her's had four: Seven, more than enough.

She holstered her gun before taking aim at the bodies, she couldn't risk one not being dead. The gun jerked in her hand, and she noted almost off handedly that his recoil was stronger then hers.

She switched guns pulling out hers. She took aim and fired. She made herself cold, she knew the necessity of it but gunning down men who were practically dead anyways went against all her morals. But she knew if she didn't they would. So she didn't stop until the last one had a bullet in through his head.

She wanted to turn away. She wanted to be sick, to lay down and pass out. Instead She strode forward, kneeling down she checked the first one making sure to memorize any of the faces that remained.

She continued going from one to the next. Some were unrecognizable, because of the damage done from the bullets. The second to last one had her frozen in shock. Rage filled her as she recognized Collins at her feet.

The urge to empty her stomach hit her again. She closed her eyes fighting to get herself under control.

She let the anger fueled her as she finished checking and walked back down to check on the rest of the rangers. The anger made her head clearer. She quickened her pace she ran to the nearest down Ranger, only to stumble and nearly trip into the dirt.

Catching herself se moved forward, but now aware of the throbbing in her head and side. She reached up and blood coated her fingers. She grimaced, having her head cracked open was not ideal.

The first man she found was Rodrigues, she checked him: dead, bullet through the chest. He had been dead before he hit the ground. To the next she stumbled each was the the same as the last, all dead. She could tell that some it had been instant and others it had taken longer.

Her anger was consumed by grief. She had rode with these men laughed with them as they teased each other. She knew them and they were dead; all dead.

She whistled for Lan, when he came she grabbed a bandage from one of the bags. Leaning over she poured the alcohol over the side of her head where the gash was. She then wrapped the bandage around her head tightly.

Straightening she clambered onto her horse and rode back to the end of the Canyon. She rode past the walls of dirt and out into the open. She could still see a dust trail way off in the distance. Fast, they were tearing out of her. She hoped that they didn't turn back, and if her guess was right and it was Cavendish he had injured they wouldn't for a while.

She pulled her reins back and went back to the Canyon.


End file.
